duality_of_the_voidfandomcom-20200215-history
Race: Unicorn
Description Depending on who you ask, the credit for ponykind reaching the stars will go to a whole host of places. For some, the Pegasi with their knowledge of airships and aeronautics, the engineers who made the first spacecraft, are the ones who deserve it. For others, the Earth Ponies, who stood against the elements and pushed the frontier with their fortitude, made space livable for everypony else. However, none can deny the involvement of Unicorns, with magic that created the first engines, computers, gravity generators, hyperdrives, among countless other archanotech advancements. Defined by their namesake horns, formed from special compounds that conduct magic like few other substances, unicorns are often intelligent, creative, and find themselves in the positions of scientists and engineers across the galaxy. Stats and Bonuses Agility: +1 Strength: -2 Mechanical: '''- '''Endurance: -1 Charisma: - Perception: '''+1 '''Technical: +1 Intellect: +1D Trait: Balance '''- Your quick wit makes it easier to learn new skills, and you put logic into practice whenever you can. You start with +5 skill points at character creation, and every 8 character points spent on skills or traits after character creation now costs one less. For example, a trait costing 32 points would only cost you 28. Terricorn (Unicorn - Earth Pony) More well-built than most Unicorns, Terricorns embody much of the strength and resilience of Earth Ponies, but with the subtleties and flair that Unicorns pride themselves on. That stand a little taller than the average pony, with longer legs and slightly more angular features than most Earth Ponies, and sport a shorter but still distinct horn mounted atop their head. '''Agility: -1 Strength: +2 Mechanical: '''- '''Endurance: +1 Charisma: +1 Perception: '''- '''Technical: - Intellect: - Trait: Internal Stability- The strange and often unpredictable tug of gravity has no effect on you due to your subliminal link to the weave of magic running through everything and your natural stability from Earth Pony blood, and even artificial gravity cannot affect you as much as normal. You receive a +5 to physical rolls related to movement any time during the turns during and immediately after gravity has changed by at least 25% for you. Cloud Mage (Unicorn - Pegasus) Rather like Aurawings, Cloud Magi find themselves in the unique position of being host to two powerful magics, that of the Unicorns with near limitless versatility, and that of the Pegasi, with natural raw power and the ability to command the elements and change gravity itself. Unlike Aurawings, however, Cloud Magi are usually somewhat in control of their power. Cursed with small stature and a natural frailty, they make up for shortcomings in ability. Agility: +1 Strength: - Mechanical: '''+1 '''Endurance: -1 Charisma: +1 Perception: '''- '''Technical: +1 Intellect: - Trait: Mighty Telekinesis - While you still have not learned to overcome your inability to effect living creatures and machines that have a connection to magic, your ability to move simple mass has greatly increased. You can now move around two times your body weight compared to half your weight base, in standard gravity, without special effort. Long-Horn Unicorn (Unicorn - Unicorn) While usually not having significantly longer horns than other Unicorn subraces, Long-Horn Unicorns pride themselves on being the 'pure' breed of Unicorn, and to many that in some manner makes them better. By significantly more than the other two races, Unicorns frequently care about purity and related status; while most Long-Horn Unicorns are simply referred to as 'Unicorns', in certain society the length of one's horn is very important, and it would be a great mistake to forget their full title. Agility: - Strength: -1 Mechanical: '''+2 '''Endurance: -1 Charisma: - Perception: '''- '''Technical: +1 Intellect: +2 Trait: Unstoppable Intellect - Your character has found a way to take the phrase 'failure is the best teacher' and turn it into a way of life. Once per game session, when rolling a skill check, if you roll less than 10, you may choose to permanently increase that skill by +1, as though you had spent skill points on it. Catteri (Unicorn - Cat) Gifted with the naturally enhanced physical abilities that all three cat hybrids have, balanced by the calm, calculated minds of the unicorns, Catteri are very well rounded in abilities, but still have a few strong points. Looking more cat-like even than both Tabaxi and Calici due to the adaptability of unicorn genetic structure, Catteri sport highly flexible spines, large ears, more forward-facing eyes, and large, distinct paws, but retain their unicorn horns. Agility: +2 Strength: -1 Mechanical: '''+1 '''Endurance: - Charisma: -1 Perception: '''+2 '''Technical: - Intellect: - Trait: Precognition - The magic flowing through your veins has supercharged your already cat-like reflexes, and while there's no guarantee you can make good use of it, you always know the literal instant that something goes wrong. You get all three tiers of Improved Initiative for free. Unane (Unicorn - Dog) Looking more like somepony took a large dog and started adding unicorn features than the reverse, Unane are still ponies, and will still fit standard pony equipment, but are fearsome ponies at that. With large teeth, significant claws, high muscle density, and a generally sharp wit, Unane make for deadly fighters. Agility: -1 Strength: +1 Mechanical: '''-1 '''Endurance: +1D Charisma: -''' 'Perception: '+2 '''Technical: -1 Intellect: - Trait: Close Combat Specialist - No matter how you apply it, your body was made for fighting, and it shows. You gain +1D ballistic damage to all melee attacks, be it with weapons, teeth, or martial arts; you find a way to make it work and use every advantage you have. Duandi (Unicorn - Bat) Among some of the most subtle an un-noticeable hybrids, Duandies look almost completely like regular Unicorns, except for a few small changes. Like most bat hybrids, they are almost always darker coat colours. They have noticeable fangs that, depending on the individual, can sometimes be seen poking out from underneath the upper lip, and most distinctly, they have large ears that are excellent for picking up tiny sounds. Agility: -1 Strength: -1 Mechanical: '''+1 '''Endurance: +2 Charisma: +1 Perception: '''+2 '''Technical: -1 Intellect: - Trait: Non-Circadian - Magic works in mysterious ways that aren't fully understood even in the space age. It has enhanced your equine ability to function well during the day with a bat-like affinity for being awake at night; except you don't feel the need to sleep after spending one or the other awake. You gain 1 hour of 'exhaustion' (Not really, but it's a stat you'll need to track) for every five hours you spend awake. You start feeling and functioning as though you're tired like a normal pony after a number of hours of exhaustion have built up equal to 10 + your dice in Endurance, and can be slept off at a 1 to 1 ratio. Duandi with a Photosynthetic Metabolism will find this becomes even more extreme. So long as you are in the area needed, at tier 1 you gain 1 hour of exhaustion for every 8 hours awake (For example, it would take 8 hours in bright sunlight, but five if you were on a ship.), at tier two it's up to 15 hours awake, and at tier three you stop needing sleep all-together. Kirin (Unicorn - Dragon) With only a thin coat of fur over tough, patterned hide reminiscent of scales, long tails with only tufts of hair on the ends, and a single large, curved, and sometimes branching horns, Kirin are truly mystical-looking ponies. They have an affinity for the exotic and often downright alien, and can often innately understand other ways of thinking, points of view, rationales, and beliefs without much special effort. Agility: - Strength: -1 Mechanical: '''-1 '''Endurance: - Charisma: '+2 '''Perception: '+1 '''Technical: - Intellect: +1 Trait: Draconic Ancestry - You have draconic ancestry. Choose one type of dragon from the Draconic Ancestry table. You have elemental abilities determined by the dragon type, as shown in the table, and in addition, your ancestry roughly determines your coat colour.